The Immortal Army
by Kin No Tsubasa
Summary: Dia memang selalu dirundung kesedihan, tinggal di hutan yang berbahaya sendirian karena 'dosa'nya. Biasanya, keberadaannya selalu ditolak oleh siapapun. Namun, kedua orang ini berbeda. Mereka berdua mau menerima keberadaannya yang 'terkutuk'./CAPITULUM I
1. ANTELOGIUM

"_Monster!" teriak seorang penduduk kota Mala Fortuna pada gadis kecil yang berjongkok di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan lengan mungilnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan berkali-kali berbisik 'Maaf'._

"_Dasar pembawa sial!"_

"_Anak terkutuk... Anak yang mengerikan!"_

"_Iblis neraka!"_

_Semua hinaan tertuju padanya, tak lupa dengan anak kecil seumurannya maupun lebih dewasa darinya ikut melempar batu-batu ke arahnya dan melontarkan sumpah serapah. Gadis kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut bergeming di tempatnya, terus berbisik pelan._

_Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap para penduduk kota Mala Fortuna dengan mata hijau jernih yang berkaca-kaca menahan cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Namun, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam melempar batu dan mengenai mata kirinya._

Hentikan...

_Dia menjerit. Suaranya melengking tinggi hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kota, membuat bergidik siapapun yang mendengarnya. Para penduduk kota Mala Fortuna berhenti menghinanya serta berhenti melemparinya batu-batu, menatap gadis di hadapan mereka dengan takut. Batin mereka bertanya-tanya karena udara di sekitar mereka terasa aneh. _Perasaan apa ini?

_Tangan mungilnya menutupi mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah, mengalir turun dan menetes-netes di dagunya. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan lengkingan tinggi, seakan-akan melepaskan kesakitan yang dia rasakan._

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa mereka begitu jahat padaku?

_Di dalam sudut hatinya terasa sesuatu yang membara, memberontak minta dibebaskan. Kesadaran akan kewarasannya ditarik perlahan, menuju kegelapan yang sangat pekat saat itu juga. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tato hitam yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sebelum semuanya gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Final Fantasy © **Square Enix**

**.**

**The Immortal Army**

By **Kin No Tsubasa**

**.**

**Tali Animatus :**

Tales of the Darkness and Light © **Razux**

The Mortal Instruments © **Cassandra Clare**

The Chronicles of Narnia © **C.S. Lewis**

**.**

**Ultricies **: Friendship, Adventure, Family, Fantasy & Romance

**Admonitio **: AU, OOC, Typo, alur lambat, terdapat kata-kata yang berlebihan, perubahan sifat karakter di tengah-tengah cerita dan sebagainya.

**T Rated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANTELOGIUM**

Gadis berusia sekitar enam tahun itu berlari memasuki hutan. Berlari menembus hutan yang rimbun dan gelap, namun bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit berbintang membuatnya dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas walau dengan satu mata. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau jernih sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi darah dan luka.

_Monster!_

_Pembawa kesialan!_

_Anak terkutuk... Anak yang mengerikan!_

Hinaan yang ditujukan padanya oleh para penduduk yang pernah dia jumpai tergiang jelas di pikirannya. Bagaikan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan menutup daun telinganya, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat berharap suara itu akan menghilang dari pikirannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sudah berapa lama dia berlari menghindari segalanya. Dia terus berlari hingga kaki kanannya tersandung akar pohon yang tiba-tiba timbul dari dalam tanah. Dia terjatuh dan terseret lumayan jauh. Gaun kebesaran berwarna putih yang dikenakan olehnya menjadi sangat kotor karena tanah dan debu yang menempel.

Mengerang, ketika rasa perih akan tanah yang menempel di luka-lukanya yang menganga. Kedua tangannya terkepal, mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan untuk bangkit. Namun dirinya seperti kehilangan keseimbangan, dia terjatuh sekali lagi ke atas tanah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Putus asa, akhirnya dia menyeret tubuhnya dengan tangan kurusnya, kakinya menendang-nendang susah payah mengikuti gerakan tangan. Walau tangannya bergetar, dia merangkak perlahan menuju danau yang indah tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dia memajukan kepalanya, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat sosok dirinya sendiri di atas genangan air. Cahaya bulan purnama yang terang di atas langit kelabu membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai melebihi pundaknya, matanya yang tak terkatup memperlihatkan warna hijau jernihnya, darah yang mengalir dari mata kirinya yang terkatup rapat serta wajah berlumuran darah yang berbau anyir terbayang jelas di sana.

_Pembunuh!_

_Iblis neraka!_

_Monster yang mengerikan!_

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup daun telinganya, dia meringkuk di atas tanah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk mengusir suara-suara itu di pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Dia menjerit untuk sekali lagi, melepaskan beban yang menumpuk di benaknya. Kesedihan dan kesepian yang selama ini membebaninya dia keluarkan dalam bentuk jeritan. Lengkingannya bergema ke seluruh pelosok hutan yang rimbun dan bermandikan cahaya sang ratu malam.

**~oOo~**

_Kumohon... Biarkanlah aku melepaskan bebanku selama ini, walaupun hanya sedikit. Aku tak keberatan jika beban itu masih tersisa banyak dalam diriku, karena aku tahu... semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, telah hidup di_ Planet_ ini dengan sosok mengerikan adalah dosaku._

**~oOo~**

* * *

_Well... _Bagi siapapun yang menunggu fic The Immortal Army ini, maafkan aku. Aku telah lama tidak mengupdate fic ini, dan aku sengaja menghapus fic The Immortal Army yang dulu dan kembali dari ulang, aku ingin mengedit keseluruhannya. Karena saat aku baca lagi, alur ceritanya tidak terlalu nyambung sekaligus aneh. Sakuranya pun terlihat bergonta-ganti sifat secara bersamaan, walaupun sifat misteriusnya masih ada, namun karakter Sakura yang penuh kesedihan, kesepian, dan menderita itulah yang aku butuhkan di fic ini. Dan dialognya pun tidak terlihat 'alami' bagiku, jadi terpaksa aku mengetik ulang keseluruhannya. Maafkan aku, semuanya! Dan kali ini bahasa yang kupakai adalah Bahasa Latin, tidak seperti yang dulu. Prancis, Spanyol, German, Latin bercampur aduk. Tapi kalau bahasanya salah, katakan padaku! Maka aku akan menggantinya. Terima kasih! Untuk Final Fantasynya, mungkin yang akan kumasukkan hanya karakter dari Final Fantasy VII, XIII, dan Versus XIII. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan muncul. Hahahaha... ^_^

**Mind to review?**


	2. CAPITULUM I

**CAPITULUM I**

_X Annorum Deinde..._

Kedua tangannya bergerak. Memukul dan meninju batang pohon dengan keras, tanpa mempedulikan darah yang menghiasi buku-buku jarinya.

Napasnya berhembus tak menentu. Peluh keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, begitu berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat; rambutnya yang panjang melebihi pundaknya berayun mengikuti gerakan luwesnya.

Gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba, kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat sebelum sebuah teriakan terdengar. "DEIDARA!" kemudian dua pemuda berguling-guling keluar dari balik semak-semak yang lebat. Helaian-helaian daun berguguran dan menempel di rambut mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu menduduki dada pemuda berambut pirang, darah memancar dari ujung kukunya yang tajam. Dia menyerang Deidara dengan cakarnya. Namun pemuda tampan berjubah hitam itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi diri. Kuku tajam milik pemuda berkulit pucat menghujam kulitnya, darahnya memercik.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu kembali menyerangnya, tetapi seorang gadis bercepol dua melompat menembus semak-semak tempat kedua pemuda itu berasal. Di tangannya terdapat cambuk hitam yang panjang.

Gadis itu merentangkan tangan kanannya, membiarkan cambuk hitamnya terulur panjang menyentuh tanah berumput. Dia mengayunkannya, melecut punggung pemuda bertitik dua di dahinya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menjerit, dia menjerit penuh kesakitan.

Secepat lecutan gadis berjubah putih, Deidara berguling menjauh. Tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah, menekannya dengan kuat -seakan berharap pendarahannya berhenti mengalir keluar-. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap gadis bercepol dua itu. "Terima kasih, Tenten."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggeram, gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah; Mata hijaunya indah tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah darah, memandang kedua orang di hadapannya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Dia melompat, menyerang mereka dengan tangannya yang berkuku panjang. Tangannya terangkat ke atas hendak menyerang, namun sebatang kayu yang sepertinya baru saja dipatahkan mengenai kepalanya dengan keras. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terkejut, dia terhuyung-huyung mundur dan menjerit kesakitan. Entah seberapa keras serangan yang dia dapatkan dari sebatang kayu itu.

Deidara dan Tenten menolehkan kepalanya, ingin melihat siapa yang berani melakukan itu terhadap pemuda berkulit sangat pucat di hadapan mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik berdiri di antara pepohonan. Wajahnya datar dan tenang. Tampak tidak takut sama sekali jika tindakan yang dia lakukan itu mengancam nyawanya. Terlebih lagi, darah menetes-netes di ujung jarinya.

"Tinggalkan hutan ini," ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat tenang, bahkan dia tidak mau repot-repot mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

Entah kenapa, hati mereka semua yang ada di sana tiba-tiba bergemuruh; Darah mereka terasa mendidih, panas serta dingin bercampur aduk menyelimuti kulit mereka; Kedua lutut mereka bertiga bergetar, seperti tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh; Kepala terasa sangat sakit, seakan-akan otak mereka ingin menjerit; Suara-suara mengerikan bergaung-gaung di telinga, berbisik-bisik dengan artian yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan aneh tersebut, pemuda bertitik dua merah di dahi itu menyerang gadis bermata hijau jernih itu.

Gadis bergaun pendek berwarna putih itu bergeming dari tempatnya, hanya matanya saja yang bergerak mengikuti arah pemuda itu melesat. Dia mengabaikan teriakan gadis bercepol dua yang memberitahunya untuk menghindar.

Deidara mendecih, menggerutu pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyibak jubah cokelatnya dan mengambil pisau _seraph _dari ikat pinggang khusus tempat senjata-senjatanya. Dia mengacungkan ujung pisaunya yang tajam dan bergumam, _"Rapidum_(1)." Kemudian melesat dengan cepat ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat.

Gadis berparas cantik itu hanya menatap tenang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terangkat, kuku-kukunya yang tajam menjadi lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya. Tetapi saat tangannya akan mencakar wajah gadis itu, sebuah pisau menancap di dada pemuda itu. Darah merah kehitam-hitaman mengalir segar dari sudut bibirnya, jatuh ke dagunya dan menetes-netes ke atas rumput.

Deidara mencabut pisau _seraph_nya dari dada pemuda di hadapannya, darah melumuri mata pisaunya yang jernih dan setajam pecahan kaca. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum menyimpan pisau _seraph _di ikat pinggangnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam senjata.

Pemuda bermata merah itu membelalakkan matanya. Dia menyentuh dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kedua kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuh, dia pun jatuh tersungkur di atas rumput.

Setelah sorot matanya berubah menjadi hampa, tubuh pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengecil, menyempit dan menyempit hingga menghilang dari sana tanpa bekas pertarungan.

Deidara menyibakkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya yang jatuh ke mata kanannya, iris yang indah miliknya menampilkan kerisihan. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan poni rambutnya yang panjang menutupi mata kirinya sejak dia bertarung tadi.

Tenten berlari kecil menghampiri Deidara, menyambar lengan pemuda tersebut dengan cepat. Dia menggulung lengan jubahnya hingga ke siku, ingin melihat luka yang didapat oleh pemuda itu saat bertarung. Matanya yang beriris cokelat teduh tidak menampilkan keterkejutan ketika melihat tidak ada luka di lengan Deidara. Dia mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang keras ketika berdekatan dengan pemuda itu.

"Baguslah kalau lukamu sudah sembuh." Gadis itu menepuk lengannya tanpa ampun, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap gadis di hadapannya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Deidara. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tinggalkan hutan ini."

Deidara dan Tenten mengernyit, masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka dan bingung pada gadis bermata hijau jernih yang memasang wajah datar

"Siapa kau?" tanya Deidara, matanya menyipit tajam. Memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan meneliti, dan saat itu pula dia menilai gadis itu dengan sebutan 'Gadis aneh serta berambut aneh yang mencolok'.

Tidak ada kalimat terlontar dari bibir gadis itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Deidara dan Tenten. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menatap langit. "Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya," bisiknya pelan dan berjalan menjauh.

Pendengaran tajam yang didapat dari _rune _yang tertanam di tubuh Deidara dan Tenten dapat mendengar bisikan pelan itu. Mereka berdua terdiam, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu.

Karena didorong rasa penasarannya; Tenten melangkah, berlari kecil menghampiri gadis bergaun putih. Dia menyambar lengan gadis itu dan menghentikan langkah keduanya. "Apa maksudmu kalau kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Mata kanan gadis itu menatap datar matanya, hijau jernih bertemu dengan cokelat teduh. Tenten dapat merasakan perbedaan besar di antara dirinya dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa, dia dapat melihat kesedihan serta kerapuhan gadis itu walaupun gadis itu tidak merubah ekspresi pada wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya. Kemudian ia menyentak tangan Tenten yang berada di lengannya.

Tenten tak mau kalah, ia meraih lengan gadis itu sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau beritahukan padaku siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menatap marah pada gadis bercepol di sampingnya. "Lepaskan tanganku, gadis aneh," ujarnya tidak berperasaan.

"Kurasa kau harus mengetahui siapa dirimu sendiri sebelum menyebut partnerku ini 'gadis aneh'." Deidara angkat bicara, mata biru aquamarinenya menyipit ke arahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Tenten dan gadis bergaun pendek itu dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Jika kau merasa keberatan atas ucapanku, kau bisa mengajak partnermu untuk keluar dari hutan ini segera." Gadis itu menunjuk ke tempat mereka berdua berasal dengan tangan kirinya. "Kehadiran kalian di sini sungguh menggangguku."

Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannya, melayangkannya ke pipi gadis yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar itu. Suara keras dan nyaring yang dihasilkan saat telapak tangannya mengenai pipi gadis itu terdengar, begitu menyakitkan. Gadis itu menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat panas dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau adalah gadis paling kurang ajar yang pernah kutemui," ujar Deidara.

Tenten tercengang melihat tindakan Deidara. Dia tidak pernah melihat Deidara sangat marah seperti sekarang ini, menatap penuh kebencian pada seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenal olehnya. Karena biasanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada siapapun bahkan tidak akan marah walaupun orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu mengganggunya. Jikapun ada, pemuda itu masih bisa menahan amarahnya. _Semarah itukah Deidara? Atau karena rasa sakit di kepala yang semakin menyiksa ketika berada di dekat gadis ini?_

"Setahuku kaulah yang kurang ajar, banci," ujar gadis itu tanpa peduli emosi Deidara meningkat. "kau menamparku. Padaha kita tidak saling mengenal –kukoreksi, aku tidak mau mengenal kalian karena aku pun tidak berminat mengetahui siapa kalian ini." Gadis itu menyentakkan tangan Tenten yang menggenggam lengannya, sentakan tersebut membuat gadis bercepol dua itu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang.

"Cepat pergi dari hutan ini," ujar gadis itu tanpa emosi yang lebih.

Deidara menggeram kesal, dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa ka–."

"Kami tidak akan pergi hingga kau memberitahukan namamu," ujar Tenten memotong. Tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak menyerah berhadapan dengan gadis keras kepala di hadapannya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam, menatap gadis bercepol dua dengan pandangan menimbang-nimbang sebelum berubah jadi hampa. "Aku tidak punya nama," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Mata hijau jernihnya tertuju pada pohon sakura yang terletak di pinggir danau, kehampaan tersorot di sana. _Untuk apa seorang monster sepertiku memiliki nama? Toh tidak akan ada orang yang peduli. _Tangan kanannya mencengkeram gaun depannya dengan kuat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. _Tapi... Apakah sebuah nama begitu penting hingga setiap orang menanyakannya saat pertama kali bertemu? Apakah jika tidak memiliki nama itu aneh?_

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Tenten. Dia tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. _Tidak punya nama? Sungguh konyol jika dia tidak mengetahui namanya sendiri._ Pikir gadis bercepol dua itu.

Gadis yang ditanya bungkam mulut, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, hanya sekedar untuk menatap mata cokelat teduhnya. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan guratan kesakitan dan kebingungan yang bercampur aduk –walau terlihat samar-samar, Tenten yakin itulah yang dia tunjukkan padanya-.

Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya, melemparkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Tangannya mengalung erat di lehernya, wajah manis miliknya dia benamkan ke dada gadis yang dilapisi kain putih –namun sudah robek dibagian sana sini. "Maafkan aku...," bisik Tenten. Pelukannya mengerat, dia tidak mengindahkan tatapan keterkejutan dari mata gadis yang dipeluk olehnya.

Tenten mendongak, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata hijau jernih yang kebingungan dan kesakitan. Dia tersenyum, "Kau sangat cantik, dan warna rambutmu indah. Sama seperti pohon sakura yang ada di sana." Dia menunjuk ke arah pohon sakura yang berada di pinggir danau. Terlihat sangat mencolok karena warnanya bunganya yang merah muda.

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia diam sambil menatap punggung Tenten.

Tenten melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap pipi putih yang memerah karena tamparan Deidara sebelumnya. "Jika kau memperbolehkan. Aku akan memberikan nama untukmu," ujarnya pelan.

Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghela napas panjang sambil berpikir. _Jangan berikan dia nama yang bagus, Tenten. Gadis sekurang ajar itu lebih baik diberi nama Pinky saja!_

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas ucapan Tenten, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Bunga sakura di padang musim semi..." Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Sakura Haruno. Itulah namamu..." dia melangkah mundur untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sakura... Haruno," gumamnya. Kehangatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, sungguh menyenangkan ketika perasaan-perasaan baru berkumpul di dadanya. Sangat hangat. Perasaan sedih dan kesepian yang menyelimuti hatinya seakan-akan mencair, menghilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan baru ini. Dia merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali ke _Planet_, dengan sepasang sayap besar terkepak lembut di punggungnya untuk membantunya menapakkan kakinya di kehidupan _Planet_.

Jari-jarinya bergerak menutup telapak tangannya yang putih, mengepal lemah. "Terima kasih...," ujarnya pelan, dia mendongak menatap Tenten. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar menyukai perasaan baru ini, hingga tak sadar akan perubahan di wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.

Deidara dapat merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir ke wajah tampannya, memunculkan sebuah semburat kemerahan di pipi. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, seperti bertemu dengan sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa dan menakutkan. _Apalagi ini?_ Mata biru aquamarinenya melirik Tenten, yang tampaknya juga merasakan perasaan sama dengannya –gadis bercepol dua itu memegangi kedua pipinya yang samar-samar memerah-.

Kemudian ulasan senyum itu menghilang, kembali berubah menjadi datar. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah samping, "Kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau, sekarang pergilah."

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah secepat itu?" ujar Deidara sedikit berteriak.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan kembali lagi," jawab Sakura datar. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang.

Deidara menggeram, dia meraih tangan Tenten dan menariknya pergi. "Ayo, Tenten. Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan gadis jelek itu," ujarnya.

"Ta-tapi...," ujar Tenten terbata-bata. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi dari sisi gadis itu, sesuatu dari diri gadis itu menariknya untuk ingin mengetahui semua rahasia yang disimpan olehnya. Dan ingin mengetahui kenapa sorot matanya seperti itu, sedih dan kesepian.

"Berhati-hatilah jika kalian belum keluar dari hutan ini. Hutan ini adalah hutan 'terlarang', dan percayalah, segala sesuatu yang ada di hutan ini 'hidup'," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, dia mengangkat dagunya sedikit ke atas. Namun ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada kami?" tanya Deidara.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dia berjalan dengan berlawanan arah. "Aku hanya memperingatkan. Seterusnya, aku tidak peduli jika kalian dimangsa oleh salah satu dari mereka." Kemudian sosoknya menghilang di antara pohon-pohon.

**~oOo~**

Sakura berjalan menaiki undakan tanah keras menuju mulut goa, dia berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. _Apa peduliku?_ Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki goa.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tanah, tanpa mempedulikan jika itu bisa membuat gaun putihnya jadi kotor. Mata hijau jernihnya menatap buku-buku jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia mendengus kesal, gadis berambut merah muda itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat darah yang menghias di sela-sela jarinya.

"Jangan dijilat! Itu kotor!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya terburu-buru, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Tenten dan Deidara berada di depan mulut goa. Tenten menjulurkan tangannya dan Deidara berdiri di belakangnya tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggerutu kesal karena perasaan campur aduk itu kembali muncul.

Sakura kontan berdiri, dia menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang kotor sekilas sebelum menatap Deidara dan Tenten. "Kenapa kalian masih berada di sini?" tanyanya tajam.

Tenten meringis, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ka-kami ingin bermalam di sini, sehari saja. Sampai matahari terbit di timur, dan besok pagi kami akan pergi dari hutan ini."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya memicing tajam. "Kalian salah besar jika berpikir goa ini adalah hotel bintang lima," ujarnya datar.

Tenten menggigit lidahnya, kembali meringis. Kemudian mencibir, "Susah sekali mengajakmu bicara, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam, tidak menjawab perkataan Tenten yang satu itu –atau memang dia mengabaikannya karena tidak peduli-. Dia menatap datar Deidara yang memandanginya dengan tajam.

Sakura mendengus sekali lagi, dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap dinding batu goa. "Baiklah, hanya sampai matahari terbit di timur, yang berarti besok pagi. Kalian boleh bermalam di goa ini," ujar Sakura.

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya senang, dia berlari kecil menghampiri gadis bergaun putih itu dan melemparkan dirinya pada Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu sangat erat. "Terima kasih, Sakura! Kau memang baik!"

Sakura menepis tangan Tenten yang berada di lehernya dengan wajah datar, kemudian mendorong tubuh Tenten agar menjauh darinya. "Aku memperbolehkan kalian menginap di sini bukan berarti kalian bisa dekat-dekat denganku," ujar Sakura. "kalian boleh menggunakan goa ini sesuka kalian, tapi aku tak segan-segan membunuh kalian jika goa ini hancur. Dan kalian bisa cari aku di luar." Dia menahan kepala Tenten dengan kedua jarinya, dia melangkah menuju luar goa tanpa menghiraukan teriakan gadis bercepol dua.

"Hei! Nanti kau tidur di mana?"

"Di luar," jawab Sakura singkat.

Tenten membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya terlebih dahulu.

**~oOo~**

Sakura duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sakura di samping danau –dia berkali-kali bergerak untuk menyamankan dirinya-. Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh berguguran; terbang ditiup angin malam dan jatuh ke atas tubuhnya.

Dia mendongak menatap langit, beribu-ribu bintang bertaburan di langit berwarna kelabu. Dia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma udara malam yang khas. _Baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan di sini... _pikirnya. Dia menunduk saat sebelah tangannya mencengkeram gaun depannya. _Kehangatan ini... berasal dari kedua orang itu. Apakah ada orang seperti mereka lagi di luar sana? Aku ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi, atau mungkin, perasaan yang semakin membuatku hangat. Apakah ada?_

_Monster!_

Sakura menahan napasnya, jantungnya pun terasa berhenti berdetak; pupil matanya mengecil ketika suara-suara itu kembali tergiang di pikirannya. Cepat-cepat dia menundukkan tubuhnya ke depan, meringkuk dengan kedua tangan menutupi daun telinga.

_Iblis sepertimu pasti dibenci oleh semua orang! Bahkan semua makhluk yang ada di _Planet_ ini membencimu!_

_Makhluk terkutuk!_

"Maaf...," gumam Sakura. Dia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya secara tidak sadar, darah segar kembali mengalir turun ke dagunya.

_Anak yang mengerikan!_

"Maafkan aku...," lanjut Sakura. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjerit.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang mengawasinya dari balik pepohonan membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan perlahan menuju goa tanpa menghiraukan jeritan dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di pinggir danau.

**~oOo~**

Matahari telah menampakkan sosoknya dengan malu-malu di ufuk timur. Menyinari seluruh penjuru Planet dengan sinarnya yang kekuningan; aroma udara pagi yang basah tercium di hidung; burung-burung kecil berkicau merdu dari tempatnya bertengger, terbang ke sana kemari untuk mencari makanan.

Di dalam mulut goa yang menganga lebar, seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terlelap di atas alas.

Deidara mengerang, dia menggeliat sebelum membuka mata biru aquamarinenya. Menatap datar Tenten. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Sudah pagi, Dei! Sudah pagi!" ujarnya sedikit memekik.

Deidara memalingkan muka dan mendengus kasar, "Aku tahu ini pagi, terus kenapa?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang Deidara Reitokaze itu membuat Tenten menepuk keningnya. "Kalau sudah pagi berarti kita harus pergi!"

Deidara menggerutu, dia bangkit dan membenarkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang berantakan.

Tenten terkikik ketika melihat wajah kusut Deidara. Deidara memberi tatapan sengit pada Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu berdeham, menghentikan kikikkannya. "Kita cari Sakura."

~oOo~

Deidara membimbing Tenten berjalan menyusuri hutan terlarang. Mata mereka melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. Hutan ini dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar yang sepertinya telah berusia ratusan tahun. Cahaya mentari pagi membuat hutan terlarang terlihat sangat indah. Namun, setelah mendengar peringatan dari Sakura yang mengatakan segala sesuatu yang ada di hutan ini 'hidup', mereka merasa berkeliaran di sini pastilah sangat berbahaya.

Tenten menemukan danau tempat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Deidara celingukan mencari sosok Sakura, padahal dia yakin semalam gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya.

Bola mata mereka mencari-cari sosok Sakura; sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah Tenten ketika menemukan sosok gadis cantik di bawah sebatang pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tertidur dengan pulas di bawah rindangnya dedaunan pohon.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Deidara dan Tenten secara bergantian.

Tenten sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Deidara pun ikut terkejut walau dia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka Sakura akan menyadari kehadiran mereka. Mereka mengira Sakura masih tertidur –karena dari posisinya yang bersandar pada batang pohon dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak damai-.

"Maaf, kami telah membangunkanmu. Tapi kami ingin berpamitan denganmu, kami ingin keluar dari hutan ini seperti permintaanmu," ujar Tenten pelan.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyahut ucapan Tenten, dia menatap gadis beriris cokelat teduh itu dengan datar. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Deidara dan Tenten, dia berhenti tepat di samping mereka dan bergumam, "Tetaplah berdiri di sini sebentar."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Deidara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung Sakura. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda beriris biru aquamarine itu, dia berdiri tegak dengan punggung yang kokoh.

"Keluarlah," ujar Sakura sangat tenang. "aku tahu kalian bersembunyi di sana."

"Aku sangat tersanjung karena gadis kecil sepertimu dapat menyadari kehadiran kami," ujar seseorang.

Delapan orang pria memperlihatkan sosoknya yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi, Pemburu Bayangan," ujar salah satu pria berambut hitam panjang. Matanya berwarna kuning amber dengan pupil mata ular menatap Deidara dan Tenten, sebuah seringai lebar menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"O-Orochimaru?" Tenten mengernyit, dia menatap kawanan pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu. Sekelompok pria berkulit pucat layaknya mayat yang dirasuki sebuah roh hingga dapat hidup.

"Sepertinya kalian menemukan teman baru, Pemburu Bayangan," ujar Orochimaru sambil terkekeh sinis. Dia menatap Sakura yang berwajah datar, "tapi kurasa temanmu ini tidak akan membantu banyak."

Orochimaru dan ketujuh anak buahnya terdiam, bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari pelipis mereka. Perasaan aneh muncul di hati mereka, bergemuruh; panas dan dingin menyelimuti seluruh kulit mereka; suara-suara yang bergaung-gaung di telinga begitu terdengar mengerikan dan bernada sangat berat.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini," ujar Sakura dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

"Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran, gadis kurang ajar," ujar Orochimaru sengit begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Orochimaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dan empat pria yang berdiri di belakangnya bergerak maju, menyerang Sakura yang bergeming di tempat; Deidara mencabut pedang dari ikat pinggangnya dan Tenten mengeluarkan cambuk dari tas kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya, mereka berdua berdiri di depan Sakura, melindunginya seperti sebuah tameng.

Tenten melecut tanah, dia melayangkan cambuknya ke arah empat pria itu, tapi dengan sigap pria berambut perak menangkap talinya, menariknya hingga Tenten ikut tertarik ke arahnya. Pria itu meninju perut Tenten hingga gadis bercepol dua itu terlempar ke batang pohon sakura.

"Tenten!" teriak Deidara, dia mendecih kesal dan menyerang pria-pria di hadapannya. Dia menggerak-gerakan tangannya dengan luwes; kakinya pun tak tinggal diam, bergerak menendang siapapun dari segala arah.

Orochimaru melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya yang terbalut kain seputih susu, dia tertawa sinis melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri dan tampak tidak memikirkan Tenten maupun Deidara. "Sepertinya teman kecil kalian ini sama sekali tidak berguna, Pemburu Bayangan."

Kuku-kuku para pria yang menyerangnya memanjang tanpa sepengetahuannya, dua orang pria yang berada di belakang Deidara mengangkat tangannya hendak menyerang Deidara.

Sakura yang merasakan nafsu membunuh dari pria-pria yang menyerang Deidara segera melompat ke belakang, dia berputar dan melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya. Satu dari dua orang yang menyerang Deidara dari belakang saling bertubrukan dan terlempar jauh.

Sakura berbalik menatap Orochimaru yang memerintah tiga orang di belakangnya untuk menyerangnya dan Deidara. Mata mereka berubah menjadi kemerahan karena marah, kuku-kuku mereka pun memanjang.

Sakura melompat menghindar dengan lincah dan ringan ketika serangan-serangan dilancarkan; Deidara menghalau mereka yang ingin menyerang Tenten dengan menggunakan pedangnya yang panjang.

"Tenten, angkat senjatamu!" teriak Deidara, dia menahan gerakan salah satu pria berkulit pucat –vampir- yang menukik ke arahnya.

Tenten tersentak, dia mendongak menatap Deidara yang berusaha menahan kakinya agar tidak terseret ke belakang; Sakura terlihat tengah melompat-lompat menghindar, meninju dan menendang dengan luwes seakan-akan dia adalah _M__ilitaris_ _Artifex_(2).

Tenten mengangguk, dia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia menyambar cambuknya yang tergeletak di atas tanah, kemudian bangkit.

Gadis bercepol dua itu kembali melecut tanah, dia melayangkan ujung cambuknya yang tajam dan keras –karena diujungnya adalah besi yang runcing- dengan tepat. Dia berhasil melumpuhkan dua vampir hingga meringkuk di atas tanah.

Tenten berbalik, menghadap Sakura yang mungkin saja kewalahan menghadapi lawan-lawannya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati lima orang telah meringkuk di atas tanah. Sakura berdiri kokoh di antara vampir-vampir itu tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, dia menyelipkan poni rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap datar –atau bosan- pada lima pria berkulit pucat yang meringkuk di sekitarnya. Rambut merah mudanya menjuntai jatuh ke wajahnya.

Orochimaru dengan segera mengeluarkan pedang dari ikat pinggangnya dan menyerang Sakura.

"Sa–."

Teriakan Tenten terhenti, dia terbelalak ketika Orochimaru hendak menusukkan ujung pedangnya yang tajam ke arah Sakura. Namun, Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan menangkap mata pedangnya dengan telapak tangannya, darah merembes keluar dari goresan luka yang cukup dalam. Gerakan Orochimaru pun seketika terhenti, dia pun tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

Sakura mendengus, dia melayangkan tendangannya pada tangan Orochimaru yang memegang pedang. Dia pun menarik pedang pria berambut hitam panjang itu sebelum melemparnya ke arah danau.

"Sakura!" teriak Deidara, entah kenapa mulutnya secara refleks meneriakan kalimat itu ketika salah satu dari anak buah Orochimaru yang dikalahkan gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dengan pisau teracung.

Sakura kontan melihat ke arah Deidara saat mendengar teriakannya. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Orochimaru juga pria yang berlari ke arahnya untuk melukai Sakura. Serangan mereka hampir melukai Sakura, tetapi Sakura berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara memutar kaki kanannya ke belakang –yang secara otomatis membuatnya agak menunduk-. Hanya saja, serangan tadi berhasil memotong perban yang menutup mata kirinya dan memotong tali gaun yang dikenakannya.

Perban yang menutup mata kiri Sakura jatuh ke atas tanah dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap –sangat gelap. Berbeda dengan mata kanannya yang berwarna hijau jernih.

Deidara dan Tenten sangat terkejut melihat mata Sakura. Walau warna mata kiri Sakura tampak umum di Planet, tapi memiliki warna mata yang berbeda tentulah mengejutkan dan jarang ditemui orang-orang.

Orochimaru berdiri mematung saat melihat warna mata Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memegangi pundaknya yang tergores pisau salah satu anak buah Orochimaru, dia menatap datar pria bermata amber itu.

"Mata kiri berwarna hijau gelap... tidak mungkin... kau...," ujarnya terbata-bata karena terkejut, dan dia tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Deidara, Sakura dan Tenten sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pria berkulit sangat pucat itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah tugas yang menyebalkan untuk menangkap tahanan yang lari dan membunuh kalian. Tidak kusangka, aku bisa menemukannya di sini. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sang Kegelapan Dalam Ramalan di sini, Sang _Immortalibus Daemonium_(3)," ujarnya sambil menatap Sakura.

Wajah gadis beriris berbeda itu tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada yang mengenali dirinya.

Deidara dan Tenten sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Orochimaru. _Sang Kegelapan Dalam Ramalam? Sang _Immortalibus Daemonium_? Apa maksudnya? _

Orochimaru berjalan menuju teman-temannya. "Kita mundur."

Deidara dan Tenten terkejut mendengar perintah Orochimaru. Sekelompok vampir itu memang telah kalah. Namun mereka juga tahu, Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang akan mundur semudah itu.

Orochimaru dan kelompoknya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Saat akan menghilang di balik pohon, Orochimaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura. Seringai lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku akan menceritakan pertemuan kita pada Yang Mulia. Kurasa dia pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Dia telah menanti-nanti kelahiran dan mencari-carimu selama bertahun-tahun, _Cerasis_ _Blossom_(4)."

Kedua mata beriris hijaunya melebar, membelalak saat mendengar ucapan Orochimaru yang telah menghilang.

Sakura ingin mengejar Orochimaru sekarang. Ingin bertanya segala sesuatu yang diketahui oleh pria itu tentang dirinya. Namun di urungkan niatnya ketika mendengar teriakan Tenten, "Sakura!"

Gadis bergaun putih itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Tenten. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah Tenten. Sakura bisa melihat tubuh gadis bercepol dua itu bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap mata hijau emeraldnya. Sakura menghela napas berat.

_Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi..._

**~oOo~**

* * *

_Rapidum_(1) : Kecepatan

_Militaris Artifex_(2) : _Martial Artist a_tau bisa disebut juga dengan gadis yang menguasai seni bela diri.

_Immortalibus Daemonium_(3) : The Immortal Demon

_Cerasis Blossom_(4) : Bunga Sakura

Aku sengaja mengupdate CAPITULUM I karena aku sudah selesai mengetiknya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, CAPITULUM II masih dalam proses pengetikan. Entah kapan aku bisa mengupdatenya, jika aku bisa bekerja sama dengan otakku, mungkin saja 1 minggu lagi CAPITULUM II selesai kuketik. Kuharap readers mau menunggunya ya...#bungkuk-bungkukbadan. Dan, dan, dan CAPITULUM I ini berbeda kan, dengan CAPITULUM I yang sebelumnya? Walaupun hanya 1 scene yang kuganti dan 1 scene yang kutambah agar readers dapat mengerti gimana perkembangan Sakura kedepan-depannya nanti. Maaf jika disini Sakura terlihat 'agak' menderita, bukannya bermaksud untuk membashing, cuman ini untuk keperluan ceritaku. Kuharap readers mau mengerti...

**Nattually **: Sip, udah ku-update nih CAPITULUM I-nya. Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview fic ini! Semoga kamu tak kecewa dengan scene-scene yang kurang 'warm' ini. ^^

**RnR please?**#puppyeyes


End file.
